No Rest for the Wicked
by Dede42
Summary: Dean and Liz are running out of time and they still don't have the Colt. When they learn where Lilith is currently located, they steal the knife from Ruby, and head to New Harmony, Indiana, with Bobby and the BAU. Will they be able to stop Lilith or will the Winchester twins become chew toys for the Hell Hounds?
1. Chapter 1: Eleventh Hour

Supernatural: No Rest for the Wicked

A/N: Welcome back to the season finale of Season Three of _Supernatural_! There will be an one-shot after this story is done, but that won't be a while yet. Anyhow, the Winchesters are running out of time, and they're going to be going after Lilith finally. Since we've never really seen the Hell Hounds, I'm taking a guess of what they look like, and the closest I can get are the scary dogs from _The Hunger Games_ (the movie version not the book version).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: ELEVENTH HOUR**

" _Wherefore dost thou forget us for ever,_ _and_ _forsake us so long time_ _?"_

 _Lamentations 5:20_

 _She ran through the woods, stumbling over hidden rocks and roots, fleeing from the loud growls and barks of the hellhounds. She turned a corner in the trail, gasping and crying, and then slammed to a halt, eyes wide with fear_ _._

 _One of the hellhounds, a snarling creature that was built like a cross between a wolf and a hyena with a_ very _human-like face, had managed to cut in front of her, and it as now blocking her way. After several seconds, she turned and ran, and the hellhound gave chase._

 _She glanced behind her and tripped on a rock, causing her to tumble across the ground, and landed on her back_ hard _; gasping, she attempted to sit up, but the hellhound pounced and she screamed._

* * *

"Agh!" Liz woke up, screaming and promptly fell off the couch, taking several books and a pile of papers with her to the floor. "Ow."

"Liz!"

Emily, JJ, and Penelope ran over and helped the trembling woman up and into a nearby chair. It'd been close to three weeks since they'd learned that Bela had given Lilith the Colt in an attempt to get out of her own deal, and that Dean's name was also on the contract.

Now they only had a few days left and it was becoming obvious that the Winchester twins were starting to see things that weren't there. Bobby had found them a cabin and the BAU had made it clear to their superiors that they weren't coming back in _until_ they'd helped the Winchesters, and Kevin Lynch was sticking around, too. Strauss hadn't liked it, at least not until Sam _convinced_ her over the phone that it was a good idea.

"You ok, Liz?" Penelope asked, noting the dark circles under her friend's eyes and held her hand while JJ went to get some water.

"No," Liz moaned, "I'm freakin' out."

Emily and Penelope exchanged uneasy looks, wondering how much longer Liz would be able to hold on before her and Dean's time was up.

Just as JJ came back with the water, Dean woke with a start, having fallen asleep at the table where he'd been reading up on hellhounds with the hope of finding a way to either kill them, or at least hold them off.

"You ok, Dean?" JJ asked.

"Uh, yeah," Dean lied after blinking a few times, and stared blankly at a page that had creepy pictures of the pit bulls of doom.

The women weren't convinced and then Sam entered, having heard Liz's scream and sensed the sudden change in his siblings' emotions.

"Dig up anything good?" he asked and got a chorus of "no's" in response.

"Nothin' good," Dean added, clearing his throat.

"Well, Bobby has," Sam announced. "Finally."

"Yeah?" Liz asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. A way to find Lilith."

"Oh," said Dean. "With just uh-" he then checked his watch "thirty hours to go." He then smiled, getting a silly idea. "Hey, why don't we just make a TJ-run, yeah?" he suggested. "You know…some senoritas, cervzas uh – we could…" he frowned. "What's Spanish for "donkey show"?"

Liz groaned and threw a crumbled paper ball at her twin's head while Emily, Penelope, and JJ laughed, and Sam snickered while Dean scowled.

"So, if we _do_ save you both…let's _never_ do that."

"Yeah," Dean mumbled, staring at the book again, and Liz looked away, silently sipping the water.

Sam rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair next to his brother, while Emily and Penelope _actually_ picked up Liz's chair, surprising her, and carried it over to the table while JJ followed, amused.

"Hey, guys," he began and then sighed. "Look, we're cuttin' it close," he admitted, "I know. But we're gonna get this done. I don't _care_ what it takes, Dean, Liz. Neither of you are going to hell. I'm not gonna let it happen." And his siblings looked at him. "I swear," he vowed. " _Everything's_ gonna be ok."

Dean and Liz exchanged a look, taking it all in, and then looked back at their little brother, Emily, JJ, and Penelope, and froze for a moment. The quartet's faces were suddenly distorted, flinging to the sides at a rapid pace before returning to normal.

"Yeah, ok," Dean agreed, not revealing that they had another hallucination, and Liz agreed, too. God, things were getting _really_ bad with the hallucinations.

* * *

The next morning, the group were gathered around a medium-sized table, which had a map of the states on it, and they were all clutching coffee mugs. Bobby, however, was sitting up a strange wooden contraption: it had three wooden "legs" coming out of a glass ball at the top and there was a metal piece going around the ball with symbols on it. Further down the legs there was a bigger piece of metal, and hanging from the ball was a pointy pendulum device.

"So you need a name," Bobby told them, "that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual ain't _nothin'_ you can't suss out."

"Like the town Lilith's in?" Sam suggested.

Bobby grinned. "Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street." He then pushed the pendulum so that it started winging and he began chanting in Latin.

The group watched the pendulum as it swung over the map, searching, and then suddenly it stopped, pointing at a spot on the map. They all peered at the map and Bobby found the location's name.

"New Harmony, Indiana," he read, "we have a winner."

"Alright," Sam pushed the pendulum away and looked at those gathered, "let's go."

"Wo-wo-wo-wo, hold on," Dean said quickly. "Let's all shut up, Tex."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" Dean repeated. " _Come on_ , where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even _know_ if Lilith holds our deal. We're goin' off Bela's _intel_? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked, ok. Second, even if we _could_ get to Lilith we have no way to gank her and third, isn't this the _same_ Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?"

"Ain't you just bringin' down the house," Bobby said sarcastically.

Dean beamed. "Yeah, well it's a gift." And then winced when Liz elbowed his side _hard_.

"Dean, _grow up_ ," Liz snapped. "I admit that you made a few valid points, without the Colt we can't kill Lilith, and it's likely that she'll be protected by _a lot_ of demons. _However_ , we're runnin' out of time, and there's one _other_ weapon we know of that we can use on Lilith."

"Wait, you _want_ to summon Ruby?" Dean asked, alarmed. "Seriously?"

Liz nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. We _need_ that knife," she explained, "and she'll confirm whether Lilith _is_ there and what kind of security she'll have."

"But can she be trusted?" Rossi asked. "She _was_ helpful in Utah, but she's still a demon."

"I don't know," Liz admitted, "but Lilith _clearly_ wants her dead, too, since she's been helping us this whole time, and she _did_ save my life with that _awful_ potion when we were dealin' with those witches."

"Those are valid points," Hotch agreed, "and our options are limited."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hello! She's a demon! And for all we know, she _works_ for Lilith! And can we even be sure that the knife will work on a demon as powerful as Lilith?"

"Dean," Morgan said seriously, "I know that you're worried 'cause of how _every_ deal involvin' demons end badly, but Liz's right…we _need_ that knife, and we don't have a lot of time left."

"Let's take a vote," Reid suggested. "All in favor of asking Ruby for help, raise your hands." And everyone, except Dean, raised their hands. "Oppose?"

Dean scowled. " _Fine_. But if we _all_ die, I'll be pissed." And he stormed back to the research-covered table.

Sam sighed. "I'll go get the items needed to do the summoning." And he left the room. The BAU, Liz, and Bobby exchanged looks before leaving, too. They had a job to do.

* * *

An half-hour later, Sam was in the basement and had drawn a triangle with symbols in every point. He knelt down and placed candles outside every point before placing a bowl filled with a green dry substance in the middle of a circle.

He lit the candles, picked up an old book, and began chanting. "Ad construgendum ad ligandum eos paritar Et socvendum." He jumped when there was a loud noise, prompting him to look around, finding nothing, and then he sighed and resumed reading aloud. "Et ad congregantum eos coram me."

Sam then struck a match, watched the flame for a moment, and then tossed it into the bowl. The contents ignited and a flame flared up for a moment, and then died down before going completely out. He shut the book, stood up, and slowly turned to look behind him when the floor creaked.

But there was _nothing_ there.

"You know," Ruby remarked, "phones work, too."

Startled, Sam turned and found Ruby leaning against the doorway, and she smiled at him.

"Hey, Sam," she said. "How's tricks?"

Sam frowned. "How do you get around so fast?" he asked.

"I got the Super Bowl jetpack," Ruby joked, and walked toward him. "So. You called?"

"Did you know?" Sam asked abruptly.

Ruby was confused, unsure of what he meant. "Uh – gonna need a _tiny bit_ more."

"About _Liz's_ deal," Sam snapped. "That this _whole time_ Dean's name was on it, too."

Ruby flushed and sighed. "Yes, I did."

"And…what?" Sam asked angrily. "You didn't think that was _important_? That I'm gonna _lose them both?!_ "

"You weren't ready," Ruby admitted.

"For what?" Sam asked.

Ruby sighed. "When I first got topside, I spent the first week gettin' use to the _modern world_ , prying the location of my _knife_ form a low-level jerk, _and_ I checked around to see how many of the rumors goin' around were true," she explained, "and one of the rumors was that Azazel had Dean's name placed on Elizabeth's contract. Turns out it was true _and_ it _also_ turns out that Azazel left some standin' orders for Lilith to make sure that your brother _and_ sister end up downstairs on time."

Sam was floored by this news, not _only_ did Lilith want him strung up like a Christmas turkey, but she _also_ was trying to do the _one thing_ that Azazel had _wanted_ to happen… Dean in hell.

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?" he asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "If I had told you, you three yahoos would've just charged after her _half-cocked_ and Lilith would've peeled the meat off your _pretty_ , pretty faces."

"Well, we're ready now," Sam declared, "and I want your knife."

Ruby eyed him closely for several seconds, and then walked slowly around him. "You're right about _one thing_ ," she commented, "you _are_ ready, and now's the time, too. Lilith's guard down."

"Is that so?" Sam asked, turning to keep the blonde demon in sight.

Ruby nodded. "She's on shore-leave…a _little_ R&R."

"What the _hell_ does that mean?" Sam asked.

"Trust me, you _don't_ want to know," Ruby advised. "You didn't loose those hex bags I gave you?"

"We've got 'em," Sam confirmed.

"Good," Ruby said, relieved. "Then she _won't_ sense you're coming."

Sam faced her. "So you'll give us the knife?"

Ruby shook her head. "No."

This surprised Sam. "But you just said-" he began.

"You wanna charge in with _one_ pigsticker?" Ruby interrupted. "It's a _waste_ of a true-blue window. Like gettin' Hitler with that exploding briefcase? _Forget it_."

Sam frowned. "Ok, then _how_?"

"Lilith's _scared_ of what you can do," Ruby explained, "and you can do _so much more_ when you have the right motivation, _and_ when you-"

"Drink demon blood?" Liz suggested coldly, stepping out of the shadows to Sam's right, and the BAU, with the exception of Penelope and Kevin, also appeared, and they were effectively surrounding the demon. "You _really_ want to juice up my brother again?"

"If it means savin' you and Dean, then yes," Ruby confirmed.

"Not gonna happen," Morgan declared. "Not after the last time, and never again."

Ruby scoffed. "What? You _truly_ think you can defeat a demon like Lilith with just the knife? It _won't_ work."

"Says you," said Dean, surprising them by appearing next to Liz, "but you ain't givin' Sam _anymore_ demon blood, you understand me? Over our _dead_ bodies."

Ruby snorted at the warning. "Well, you're right about _that_."

"What you _are_ goin' to do is give me that knife," Dean continued. "And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and _never_ bother _any_ of us again. Are we clear?"

Ruby scowled. "Your _brother_ is carryin' a bomb inside him, and we'd be stupid _not_ to use it."

"No," Hotch said simply. "The risks are too great to use demon blood again."

"Please give us the knife," Rossi requested. "You've been helpful, Ruby, but this is the way it has to be, and we don't have time to argue."

Ruby looked at them all with disbelief. "Are you _listenin'_ to yourselves? The knife alone _won't_ be enough to kill Lilith, while Sam _can_."

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way," Liz said, nodding at Reid, who lit a match and tossed it on the floor.

Instantly a burst of flames lighted up, surprising Ruby, and when the flames died out, she found herself standing in the middle of a Devil's trap. "Oh, you b-"

"Be nice," Emily scolded and collected the knife, handing it to Liz.

Scowling, Ruby turned to Sam, who was looking guilty. "After _everything_ I've done for you… _this_ is how you _repay_ me?"

"Sorry," Sam mumbled.

"Let's go," Dean said, and they headed for the staircase.

"Wait!" Ruby yelped, alarmed. "You're just gonna leave me here?"

No one answered and they didn't look back when she began screaming threats and bucket loads of swearwords at their retreating backs.

* * *

Back upstairs, Penelope and Kevin had managed to narrow down the New Harmony area to a single neighborhood that'd been having strange weather patterns within the last few days.

While they did this, the Winchesters and the remaining feds worked on loading every weapon they had with salt rounds, iron rounds, and holy water; while they did this, Sam kept glancing toward the door that led to the basement, and it was obvious that he was feeling guilty for tricking Ruby.

"We're just gonna let Ruby rot down there?" he finally asked.

"That's the idea," Dean responded and winced when both Liz and Emily swatted him on the arms. "Hey!"

"We're _not_ leavin' Ruby down there forever," Liz scolded, tucking the knife into the back of her belt. "Once Lilith's dead, you can release her, Sam, and give her back her knife."

This didn't lessen Sam's guilt, but it was better then nothing. "Okay."

"Ruby said that Lilith is on shore-leave," Morgan said thoughtfully, "so _what_ does a demon do for fun?"

"Somehow I get the feeling that it's _not_ a good thing," Rossi remarked.

* * *

New Harmony, ID…

In a nice-looking neighborhood, an ice cream truck drove by with a cheerful song playing from the speakers. An elderly man named Tom Wepram, left his house and he walked down the walkway to the mailbox, where his neighbor Pat Fremont greeted him.

"Hey, Pat," said Tom, retrieving the mail.

"Tom," Pat responded, collecting his own mail.

"How's that granddaughter of yours?" Tom asked.

Pat hesitated for a moment before he answered. "Home sick, poor thing," he responded with a smile. "Darn bug that's going around now."

"Aw, that's too bad," said Tom, sad to hear that. "Well, you give her a big old hug from me and Jody."

"You bet," Pat promised and shook his hand for a moment. "Take it easy, Tom." And he left.

"You too, Pat," Tom responded and looked down at his hand, there was a folded piece of paper on it, and he opened it. His eyes widened and he glanced up at Pat's retreating form before looking back at the paper that had "Help us" written on it.

* * *

Pat entered the house and locked the front door, he stood there for a moment, taking several deep breaths, and then headed toward the kitchen, stepping over the body of his late wife, Whitney, which was covered with bugs.

* * *

In the kitchen, he found his son, Barney, and his daughter-in-law, Heather, setting things up for a party. Heather was putting blue/white icing on a cake, and both of them were _terrified_.

"Where is she?" Pat asked quietly, setting the mail on the counter and was hoping that Tom would heed his written request for help.

"Upstairs," Heather answered, trembling, "playing with Freckles."

Pat glanced uneasily toward the rooms above before voicing his thoughts. "We just _sit_ here, we're _dead_."

"She'll _hear_ you," Barney hissed, his eyes wide with warning. Almost overnight, his daughter, Tina, had gone from being a wonderful little girl and turned into an evil, cold-blooded killer that'd killed Whitney that first night, and now they were on their fifth day of being held prisoner in their own home. _'Don't' do_ anything _stupid, dad. Please don't die like mom, please.'_

"It's her or _us_ ," Pat countered, unable to take much more of this.

Heather whimpered. "It's my baby girl," she protested.

"Not anymore," Pat retorted. "There's _something_ inside her."

Just then, there were the sounds of footsteps running down the stairs. _She_ was coming.

"Shut your mouth," Barney ordered. "She's _coming_."

They all turned as a little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes entered, wearing a pink/white dress that was covered with blood and what looked like to be bits of fur, but she didn't seem to notice.

"What were you guys talking about?" 'Tina' asked.

"Just how much we love you," Pat answered promptly.

"What…wha?" Heather stammered. "What happened to your dress?"

'Tina' looked down at her dress and seemed surprise to find blood on it. "Oh, Freckles was mean to me."

' _She_ killed _the cat?'_ Heather felt ill and not knowing what to say, turned to Pat, who just hung his head. Steeling herself, she turned back to 'Tina', and weakly smiled. "That's… that's _nice_ , dear."

'Tina' smiled and turned to Barney. "Daddy, will you push me on the swing?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh…sure honey," Barney stammered and walked over to her. "But do you want to change first?" he suggested. "I mean…you don't want the neighbors to see…all that blood."

'Tina' glanced at her dress and then looked back at her dad, smiling. "Oh, you're _so_ smart," she declared and hugged him tightly, getting blood all over his shirt and pants. "I love you, daddy."

Barney returned the hug and looked helplessly at his wife and his father, and saw that they were feeling helpless and scared, too. "I love you, too," he responded, and got an idea. "Hey, sweetie?" he asked. "You think…after a while…do you think you could…" and he glanced at his wife, and she shook her head, scared. "Let us go?"

'Tina' frowned, backed away, and looked at him coldly. "Why?"

"I uh…I don't know," Barney admitted, regretting his choice of words.

Heather's breathing grew faster, terrified of what was going to happen to her husband.

"Don't you wanna be here?" 'Tina' asked, pouting. "Don't you love me?"

"Well, _sure_ I do!" Barney exclaimed, sweating slightly. _'_ Please _let me live!'_

"We _all_ do, honey," Heather added. "We _all love_ _you so much_."

"Don't be mean to me, daddy," 'Tina' warned, her expression cold. "Like Freckles or what's-her-name…that mean old babysitter."

Barney's eyes widened with fear, glanced quickly at his wife, and then looked back down at her. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

'Tina' stared at him for several seconds and then smiled brightly. "That's ok, silly," she said warmly. "Now let's go and play." and she skipped out of the kitchen. Barney let out the breath he'd been holding, exchanged uneasy looks with his wife and his father, and then he left, too.

* * *

A/N: And I'll leave you all on that creepy note. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: CONFLICT

Supernatural: No Rest for the Wicked

A/N: Hey, guys, here's the second chapter of the season finale, and I hope you all are enjoying it. Please let me know through reviews what you think, and the more reviews, the happier my muses will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: CONFLICT**

" _He that passeth by,_ _and_ _meddleth with strife_ _belonging_ _not to him,_ _is like_ _one that taketh a dog by the ears_ _."_

 _Proverbs 26:17_

Sneaking out of the cabin later that same day, not wanting to risk Bobby's life since he'd just gotten married and Ellen would most likely kill them, the BAU headed to the SUVs, and the Winchesters got into the Impala after closing up the trunk.

Dean turned the key, but the engine wouldn't start, and they exchanged "what's going on" looks. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and all three jumped and stared at Bobby.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, scowling with the distributor cap clutched in one hand.

' _Ellen is gonna kill us'_ was the thought that ran through the Winchesters' minds as they got out of the car to confront Bobby, and the BAU watched from the SUVs.

"We got the knife," Dean informed him.

"And you intend to use it without me," Bobby snapped, his scowl deepening. "Do I _look_ like a ditchable prom-date to you?"

"No, Bobby," Sam answered quickly. "It's just Ellen-"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Ellen _might_ be my wife now, but I can _still_ take care of myself."

"We know that," Liz agreed.

Dean swallowed. "Bobby, this – this isn't your fight," he said honestly.

"The _hell_ it isn't!" Bobby shouted, getting into Dean's face while gesturing to Morgan, who'd gotten out of the SUV to see what was going on, to stay back. "Family don't end with blood, _boy_ ," he continued. "Besides, you _need_ me."

"Bobby-" Dean began.

"You _both_ are playin' wounded," Bobby cut in, his expression softening slightly. "Tell me, Dean, Liz… _how_ many hallucinations have you both had so far?"

The twins flushed and looked at the ground. "Too many."

Bobby figured as much and handed the distributor cap to Dean. "I'll follow." And he headed toward his car while Dean went to restore the part. "Don't be stoppin' to pee every ten minutes either," he added, and grinned at the exasperated looks that the Winchesters shot at him, and the feds all laughed.

* * *

Half hour later, they were all on the road, on their way to Indiana, and both Penelope and Kevin were looking for other unusual activities going on in New Harmony.

Sam glanced at his siblings, wondering what he was going to do if they failed and the hellhounds came for them. "Hey, Dean, Liz?"

"Yeah?" they responded with the twin talk.

"You know that if this doesn't uh…" Sam stammered, "this doesn't go the way we want, I want you both to know-"

"No," Dean cut in. "Nononono."

This surprised Sam and Liz, and they looked at him questioning. "No what?"

"No, you're not gonna bust out the misty goodbye speech, ok?" Dean declared, looking at them both. "And if this _is_ our last day on Earth, I _do not_ want it to be socially awkward." And then sighed when Liz slumped back in her seat, dejected, and Sam turned to look out the window. "You know what I do want?" he turned on the radio and _"Wanted Dead or Alive"_ started playing.

Sam turned and Liz leaned forward with bewildered expressions on their faces. "Bon Jovi?"

Dean nodded. "Bon Jovi _rocks_ …on occasion," he stated, fixing them both with a look. Liz rolled her eyes and Sam looked away again. Determined to improve the mood, he looked back at the road and began singing along to the song, earning two alarmed looks.

"'And I walk these streets. A loaded six-string on my back. _Play_ for keeps,'" he sang and nudged Sam. "Come on. 'Cause I might _not_ make it back. I've been _everywhere_.'"

Reluctantly, Sam and Liz began singing along. "'Oh yeah!'"

"'And I'm standin' tall,'" Dean sang, and, laughing, both Sam and Liz joined in.

"I've seen a _million_ faces

and I rocked 'em all

'cause I'm a cowboy

on a steel horse I ride

I'm wanted."

Both Liz and Dean laughed when Sam shouted, " _Wanted_ " and they continued singing.

"Dead or alive. Dead or _alive_."

While Sam got caught up in the singing, he failed to notice the emotional change in his siblings as the words sank in, reminding them of their impending fate.

"Dead or alive

Dead or alive

Dead or alive."

* * *

It was after 8 pm by the time that their convoy reached Indiana, and they were now heading to New Harmony, and both Penelope and Kevin had pinpointed a possible neighborhood that Lilith could be hiding in.

"What's the name of the family?" Liz asked the radio-link.

 _`"The Fremont family,"`_ Penelope answered. _`"Apparently the daughter, Tina, has been sick for the past four days, and her parents, and grandparents, have been staying home from their jobs to look after her.'_

 _`"Do you think the kid's possessed?"`_ Rossi asked, concerned.

 _`"It's possible,"`_ Bobby answered. _`"I've had to exorcise demons out of several kids a few times, and, thankfully, they all survived."`_

"Personally, I _hope_ the kid isn't the one being possessed," Dean said, "'cause sendin' Lilith back to hell _won't_ get us out of our deal."

They all agreed with that, but on the chance that the kid _was_ the one possessed, and then they vowed to make it quick. As they drove past a large bush, a police officer was parked next to it, and he noted that the Impala had a busted taillight.

' _Gotcha.'_ The cop started up his engine and pulled out onto the road with his sirens on.

Hearing the sirens, the Winchesters were surprised to see the police car puling up behind them.

"We're gettin' pulled over?" Sam asked, worried.

Dean checked his side-view mirror and saw the problem. "I've got a busted taillight," he informed them. "It's not like we're in a hurry or nothin'."

"Just make it quick, Dean," Liz hissed as he pulled over, and the police car stopped behind them.

Dean rolled down the window while Sam got the license and registration out of the glove compartment, determined to get this done with quickly; the police officer walked up with a flashlight in hand. "Problem officer?" he asked, resisting the impulse to wince when the light was shined into his face.

"License and registration, please," the officer requested, ignoring the question.

Without looking, Dean handed over the required papers. The officer took them and looked them over.

"Do you realize you have a taillight out, Mr. Hagard?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been m-" Dean began, looking up at the officer and froze, his eyes widening with shock.

Wondering what her twin was doing, Liz peered through the window at the officer, and she also froze with her eyes going wide with shock, too. _'No way.'_

Curious, the officer tilted his head, and shined his light into the car. "You ok, sir?"

"Yes…yes, sir," Dean stammered, looking away. "Uhh…you know, I've been meaning to take care of that." He glanced at the review mirror, and Liz nodded slightly. "As a matter of fact-" he suddenly threw his door open, hitting the officer in the stomach with it, and both he and Liz rushed out.

"Dean! Liz!" Sam yelped, surprised, and got out, too.

The twins punched the officer several times while Sam hurried around the car to stop them. Dean pinned the officer to the car and Liz pulled the knife from her belt, thrusting it into the jaw of the officer.

Both Bobby and the BAU pulled up, just in time to see the officer light up from the inside for several seconds as Liz pulled the knife free and Dean released the dead body, which fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Sam was shocked, having realized it was a demon mere moments before, and joined his siblings, who were panting. The BAU and Bobby quickly joined them, and they all stared at the dead demon for several hour-long seconds.

"What the _hell_ happened?" Bobby asked, staring at the Winchesters with a mixture of shock and surprise on his face.

"Liz and Dean both just killed a demon," Sam answered. "How'd you both know? I didn't even sense it at first."

Dean and Liz, still breathing hard, exchanged uneasy looks before looking up and answering. "We just _knew_." They then looked back at the body.

"We could see its' face," Dean explained. "It's _real_ face…under that one."

"And it was _ugly_ ," Liz added, grimacing. "Ugh."

"How's that possible?" Morgan asked. "Since when can you both see the demon's _real_ face?"

Dean and Liz both shrugged. "It just happened."

"What I want to know is _what_ are we going to do with the body and the car?" Rossi asked. "We can't just leave them here."

"Dave's right," Hotch agreed. "We'll need to hide them for now."

* * *

A short while later, the Winchesters, Bobby, Morgan, Emily, and Reid were covering the police car with branches so that it wouldn't be seen from the road.

"So what, _now_ you're seein' demons?" Sam asked.

Both Dean and Liz shrugged again. "We've seen _all_ kind of things lately, but… _nothing_ like this."

"It's crazy," Kevin remarked.

"Actually it's not all that crazy," Bobby corrected, throwing a large, leaf-laden branch onto the car.

The others looked at him, curious. "How's it not crazy?"

"Well, you both just got over five hours to go?" Bobby explained. "You're glimpsin' the B side."

"A _little_ less new age-y please," Liz requested, leaning on the branches.

Bobby sighed and stated what he meant plainly. "You both are _almost_ hell's bitches," he responded. "So, you both can see hell's _other_ bitches."

The twins stared, surprised, and then they both grimaced. " _Thank you_."

"Well," Sam said thoughtfully, " _actually_ it could come in pretty handy. _Especially_ if these demons can cloak themselves to the point that I can't sense them before it's too late."

"Oh, well, I'm glad our _doomed_ souls are good for something," Dean said sarcastically, clearly not thrilled.

"Damn right it is," Bobby agreed. "Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We _can't_ let them sound the alarm. She's know we're here, we're dead before we've started."

Everyone agreed, but Dean and Liz weren't thrilled.

"Well, _this_ is a terrific plan," Liz complained. "We're _excited_ to be a part of it. Can we go, _please_?" and they walked toward the Impala, and the others followed.

* * *

New Harmony, ID

Fremont's residence…

In the dinning room, Barney, Pat, and 'Tina' were seated at the table, which was set with all kinds of candies and treats. Heather walked in with the completed birthday cake that now had blue birthday candles on it.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," she said with Barney and Pat echoing with "Happy birthday", and she set the cake down.

"Yeah!" 'Tina' cheered, clapping. "It's my birthday _every_ day." And she blew out the candles. Nervously smiling, Heather then moved the cake and picked up a knife to cut it while removing the candles.

"Hmmm…cake," Barney said cheerfully. "Again. It's good." And Pat agreed.

'Tina' looked at Pat. "Hey grandpa, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure jelly-bean," Pat responded. "Anything."

"Why did you go to Mr. Wayburn for help?" 'Tina' asked, her tone growing cold.

Heather looked up from the cake, worried, and Pat half-smiled, trying to defuse the situation.

"I didn't," he lied. "I don't know what you mean."

'Tina' scowled. "You're a _big fat liar_."

"I'm sorry," Pat apologized, scared. "It was mistake."

'Tina' looked at Barney and Heather. "Did you two _know_ about this?" she demanded.

Heather glanced at her husband, who swallowed and glanced at his terrified father, and then shook his head. "No."

"Barney!" Pat gasped, shocked that his own son wasn't giving him _any_ backup.

'Tina' then turned her gaze onto Heather, who was gripping the knife tightly. "Well?"

"No," Heather answered, unable look at _anyone_.

His shock mounting at their refusal to help, Pat faced 'Tina', who was looking at him now, her expression cold.

"Grandpa?" she asked. "You don't love me?"

"I do! I do!" Pat exclaimed. "I _love_ you!"

"No, you don't," 'Tina' said coldly. "You're _lying_ again. You're just a _mean old man_."

Pat gave Heather, who was on the verge of tears, a pleading look. "Do _something_ ," he pleaded. "Help me, _please_."

"I don't think I _like_ you anymore," 'Tina' snarled at Pat; she held up her hand and twisted it to a 90-degree angle-

 _SNAP!_

Pat's head also twisted, breaking his neck, and he slumped onto his plate. Heather let out a small scream and then covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

'Tina' turned and gave her a warning look. "Nobody scream, ok?" she ordered. "Screaming makes me mad."

Heather nodded, tears brimming in her eyes, and Barney agreed, still staring at his dead father in shock. Pulling herself together, Heather lowered her hand and resumed cutting the cake.

This pleased 'Tina' greatly and she cheered up instantly. "Mommy, can I have ice cream with mine?" she asked sweetly.

* * *

In a house with a "For Sale" sign in the front yard, the Winchesters, the BAU, and Bobby watched the incident at the house; the moment that Pat had been killed, Penelope had turned away and was now being comforted by Kevin, who was looking ill.

The rest watched as the little girl, Lilith, smiled while Heather served her a large slice of cake while Barney got out of his chair to get some ice cream.

"It's the little girl," Dean informed them. "Her face is _awful_."

"I _think_ I'm gonna be _sick_ ," Liz muttered, shivering. "I don't like seein' the true faces of demons."

"Alright then, let's go," Morgan said, adjusting his vest. "We're wastin' time." And then headed for the door, but Hotch stopped him.

"Wait."

"For what?" Morgan demanded. "For it to kill the rest of 'em?"

Dean and Liz both rolled their eyes, waving the fed over. "Yeah, and _us_ too if we're not careful." And they pointed out the window. "See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at _9 pm_?"

Picking up a pair of binoculars, Morgan peered through them at the person in question, who was standing at the back of his mail truck, sorting through a small pile of mail. Frowning he lowered the binocular.

"And Mr. Rogers over there," Liz said, pointing to Mr. Wepram, who was sitting in a chair on the porch, reading a book and smoking a pipe.

"Demons?" Bobby asked.

The twins nodded. "Yes."

"Damn," Morgan muttered. "How many demons are out there?" he wondered, setting down the binoculars.

"I'm sensin' over a dozen," Sam answered. "So, I'm guessin' the _whole_ neighborhood."

"Great," Emily grumbled. "How can we take out Lilith if she's possessing a ten-year-old girl?"

No one knew how to answer that question, but they were running out of time and their options were limited, and if they didn't make their move soon it would be too late.

"I'm _not_ givin' a "Columbian necktie" to a ten-year-old girl, come on!" Dean declared.

"I second the motion," Liz agreed, raising her hand and Reid did the same, followed by Penelope and Kevin.

"This isn't something we can vote on," Bobby told them. "She's gotta be stopped in order to save everyone."

Dean and Liz stared at the older man that they considered to be a father figure for several seconds, exchanged an uneasy look, and then looked back out the window toward the Fremont house.

"Oh, damn it."

* * *

After the tense birthday party, Heather was now lying on a bed with Lilith curled up next to her, and held a book in her hand.

"Read it again, mommy," Lilith requested, her head resting on Heather's shoulder.

"But I've read it 26 times," Heather protested.

" _Again_ ," Lilith ordered.

Swallowing, Heather began reading the book again. "'Once upon a time, in the town of Celine lived a beautiful princess named Cleo'," she read. "'But the town was plagued with an evil dragon that demanded the blood of the children, and the princess was doomed to be scarified to the _dark and terrible dragon'_."

Smiling, Lilith nuzzled her shoulder.

* * *

Outside on the street, the mailman was still sorting the mail when there was a loud noise across the street, and he looked up. Standing next to a fence was Dean and Liz, who wore identical "deer in the headlights" expressions.

The mailman's eyes went black and he ran across the street, dropping the mail, and the twins bolted back the way they came with the demon on their heels. They skidded around a nearby corner and the demon followed, colliding with Sam, who was holding the knife.

The demon gasped as the blade entered his chest and tired to pull away, but Sam grabbed him and they struggled, and then Morgan came up from behind and clamped a hand over the demon's mouth to muffle the sound as he died.

After a few seconds, the light show stopped, Sam removed the knife, and the dead body dropped to the ground as Dean, Liz, and Rossi stepped out of the shadows.

"One down," said Morgan, "and more to go."

"Let's go," Rosie agreed and they headed for Mr. Wepram's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hotch and Reid removed a lid, revealing the opening to the water system, and Bobby stood over it with a rosary.

"Erocizo te, creatura aquae," he prayed in Latin. "In nomine del patris onmipotintes." He then dropped the rosary into the water below, and the stream carried it away.

"JJ, we got the water ready," Hotch reported. "Is Garcia and Lynch ready?"

 _`"We're all ready here, Hotch,"`_ JJ confirmed. _`"We have_ full _control of the sprinkler system."`_

* * *

The demon dropped to the ground, dead, and Sam pulled the knife free. While he cleaned the knife, Rossi and Morgan grabbed the corpse's legs, and they dragged it behind a nearby bush.

Liz and Dean waited for them to come back and then they ran off to lure out another demon. They ran through some trees and were moving past a fence when Ruby suddenly appeared, backhanded Dean to the ground and shoved Liz into the fence, pinning her.

"I'd like my knife _back_ , please," Ruby snarled, pressing her arm against Liz's throat. "Or your neck _snaps_ like a chicken bone."

Just then, Sam came up behind her with Rossi and Morgan, and put the knife to her throat. "She doesn't have it," he told her. "Take it easy."

Ruby released Liz, who grunted and slid to the ground, and Sam pulled away as she faced him. Rossi went to help Liz up and Morgan helped Dean up.

"How the _hell_ did you get out?" Dean asked, using the back of his hand to wipe away the blood from his mouth.

Ruby scowled at him. "What you _don't_ know about me could fill a book."

Suddenly both Dean and Liz's eyes widened and they quickly looked away from her. "Woha!"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing," Dean stammered, quickly glancing at her. "I just – I couldn't see you before, but you're one _ugly_ broad."

"No offense," Liz added hastily.

Ruby rolled her eyes, realizing that they were seeing her true demonic face, and turned to Sam. "Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself," she requested, her hand out.

Sam shook his head. "You'll get it when this is over."

"It's _already_ over," Ruby snapped. "I _gave_ you a way to save Dean and Elizabeth, and you _shot_ me down. Now it's _too late_. They're _dead_ , and I'm _not_ gonna let _you_ die, too."

"Try _and_ stop me," Sam warned, "and I'll kill you, too. _Bitch_."

"Hit me with your best shot, _baby_ ," Ruby shot back.

"Knock it off you two," Morgan said, stepping between them. "We've got a plan in place."

Ruby wasn't convinced and then Dean and Liz, who had been looking toward the road, turned to them with alarmed expressions.

"Guys, guys! Hey! Have your little catfight later!"

"What is it?" Rossi asked.

" _That_ ," said Liz, pointing.

On a porch across the street, a father and son were staring _directly_ at them, and so was a guy with a briefcase next door. They've been spotted.

"So much for the element of surprise," Dean muttered.

"Go, go!" Sam ordered. "Run! _Run!_ "

"Hotch, we've been made!" Morgan reported as Rossi opened a nearby gate and they ran for the Fremont house as more possessed people spilled out of the nearby houses, running after them.

They were _so screwed!_

* * *

A/N: And I will end the chapter on another evil cliffy! See you all next week, same Supernatural time same Supernatural channel! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: LILITH

Supernatural: No Rest for the Wicked

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the second-to-last chapter of the season finale. Team Free Will will be going up against Lilith in this episode, and I will admit that I did struggle writing this chapter. I was reluctant to end this story because what would happen at the end of it, but that's how it goes. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: LILITH**

" _The sorrows of hell compassed me about: the snares of death prevented me_ _."_

 _Psalms 18:5_

Running across the yard, Sam reached the house first and used his telekinesis to unlock the door as the others joined him, and Morgan glanced back at the flood of demons heading toward them.

" _Now_ , Garcia!" he shouted.

When one of the demons reached the lawn, the sprinklers turned on and she fell backwards, screaming as her skin burned and smoked. it didn't take long for the demons to realize that the sprinklers were unleashing holy water around the _entire_ house.

Relieved, Sam pushed the door open and they all went inside the house.

* * *

The Winchesters, Ruby, Morgan, and Rossi all nearly gagged upon seeing the decomposing body of the late grandmother.

"You think Lilith knows we're here?" Dean asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Probably."

The feds pulled out their guns and they headed into the living room with Sam leading the way with the knife. They'd barely entered when Dean heard a creaking noise behind him.

He spun and caught Barney, who'd been hiding in a cupboard, clamping a hand over his mouth. "Sshh! We're here to help ok?" he whispered. "I'm gonna remove my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?"

Barney nodded, his eyes wide, and Dean slowly removed his hand.

"Sir, where is your daughter?" Rossi asked quietly.

"It's not-" Barney stammered "-it's not her anymore." And he began to tear up.

"Where is she?" Morgan asked.

Barney swallowed. "Upstairs," he answered. "In her bedroom… with my wife."

"Ok, ok," said Morgan. "Rossi, take him downstairs to the basement and be sure to put down an salt line at the door."

"Not without my wife," Barney protested.

"Mr. Fremont, we _don't_ have time to argue," Rossi said curtly and made him leave the room, ignoring the man's protests, and the group headed upstairs.

* * *

On the second floor, they saw several closed doors, and silently agreed to split up and search each room. Morgan entered the parents' bedroom and searched both it and the connecting bathroom before leaving after finding nothing.

* * *

Liz found a storage room filled with boxes and a closest that she checked to be safe. Dean entered the playroom and grimaced when he found the dead cat, which there wasn't much left of it.

' _Poor kitty,'_ he thought and left.

* * *

Ruby entered a spare bedroom, searched it, and was about to leave when she sensed something and _everything_ went black.

* * *

Quietly opening a door, Sam entered the right room and saw a bed surrounded by thin, pink drapes. He slowly approached the bed, which had two figures lying on it, and he moved the drapes aside.

Heather was wide awake, breathing hard, and she stared up at him with a expression of both fear and hope. Lilith was curled up next to her, asleep with her head still on her shoulder.

"Do it," Heather whispered, spotting the knife he was gripping. "Do it."

Slowly, Sam raised the knife, his eyes fixed on the little girl, who stirred slightly.

"Do it," Heather repeated when Sam hesitated. "Do it!" and then Lilith shifted a little, making her panic. " _Do it! Do it!"_ she cried as the girl began sitting up. " _Hurry!"_

Opening her eyes, Tina screamed when Sam lunged at her-

"It's not her!" Liz shouted as both she and Dean grabbed their brother's arm. "It's _not_ her!"

Tina stared at them, terrified and breathing hard. Morgan ran in with 'Ruby' on his heels.

"It's not in the girl anymore," said Dean, both relieved and worried.

Tina began crying loud and hard. "Mommy!"

Realizing that her daughter was _back_ , Heather immediately sat up and hugged her tightly. "Mommy's here," she gasped, tears of relief running down her cheeks. "Mommy's here. It's okay."

* * *

In the house across the street, Bobby, Hotch, Emily, Reid, and JJ watched the demons that were gathered just outside the water barrier formed by the sprinklers, and both Penelope and Kevin were seated at the computers, monitoring the water level.

Bobby checked his silver pocket watch and he cursed. "Damn it." And went back to looking out the window again.

"Morgan, what's your status?" Hotch asked into his comlink.

 _`"Bad news, Hotch,"`_ Morgan reported. _`"Lilith escaped somehow, but we got the mom and girl, and we're takin' them to Mr. Fremont."`_

Hotch quietly cursed. "Do what you have to."

* * *

Liz, Dean, and Morgan lead Heather and Tina down the stairs and were greeted by Rossi.

"Alright, no matter what you hear," Dean instructed, "you, your husband, and your daughter _stay_ in the basement until one of us comes for you."

Heather nodded, holding Tina in her arms, and hurried through the basement door, which Liz shut tightly.

"Well, I _hate_ to be a "told you so"," 'Ruby' said sarcastically.

"Alright, Ruby, _where_ is she?" Sam demanded.

"I don't know," 'Ruby' admitted as they all entered the living room again.

"Could she get past the sprinklers?" Rossi asked.

'Ruby' scoffed. "At her pay-grade? She ain't sweating the holy water."

"So, it's over then," Liz concluded. "We're screwed."

"Not!" Sam protested, grabbing his siblings, scared at the thought of losing them. "I'm _not_ gonna let _either_ of you go to hell, guys!"

"Yes, you are!" Dean snapped, and they faced each other as the clock clicked closer to midnight. "Yes, you are."

"I'm sorry," Liz apologized tearfully. "I mean… _this_ is all my fault, I know that. But it's over, Sam, and you _have_ to let us go, or it'll kill you, too."

Sam looked away with his eyes filling with tears. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep fightin'," Dean instructed, making Sam face them. "Take care of my wheels" and Sam smiled slightly " _remember_ what dad taught you… ok?" and Sam nodded, fighting back the tears. "And remember what _we_ taught you."

"I will," Sam promised.

"And promise me that you'll stay away from the demon blood," Liz added curtly. "If you _ever_ get overwhelmed, look to Bobby, Ellen, Jo, the BAU, and even the Idris family for help and support, ok?"

"I promise that I _will_ ," Sam promised, hugging them tightly. As they hugged, the nearby grandfather clock ticked to midnight and the gonging sound began.

The Winchesters turned and stared at the clock, clinging to each other as Rossi and Morgan moved near them and the gonging stopped.

"I'm sorry, Dean, Elizabeth," 'Ruby' apologized. "I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy."

Just then, the hellhounds began howling, making the twins freeze; releasing their brother, they slowly turned and faced the direction that the howling cam from.

Sam looked at his siblings and then in the direction that they were facing. "They're here, aren't they?"

Hearing this, Morgan and Rossi pulled out their guns again. "Hotch, we got trouble."

 _`"What kind of trouble?"`_ Hotch asked.

"Hellhounds," Liz answered, scared. "They're here."

"Where?" Sam asked, still holding the knife.

"There," Dean said, and both he and Liz pointed toward the hallway. When the hellhounds started toward them, they bolted out of the room.

"Run!"

* * *

The others followed as the twins fled into a nearby room, and both Rossi and Morgan slammed the doors shut, grunting as the hellhounds collided with them, making the doors shake.

Working quickly, Dean pulled out a bag of goofer dust, threw himself at the base the doors, and poured the dust quickly. As he did this, Liz pulled out her own bag, ran to each of the windows and poured goofer dust on the windowsills.

Soon the pounding stopped and they all faced the doors, breathing hard, wondering what they were going to do now.

'Ruby' turned to Sam, getting an idea. "Give me the knife," she requested, "maybe I can fight them off."

Sam looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Come on!" 'Ruby' snapped. "That dust won't last forever."

Sam didn't look very sure, but he then held out the handle to her-

"Wait!" Dean shouted, and he and Liz got between them, surprising 'Ruby'.

"You both _wanna_ die?" 'Ruby' asked, scowling.

"Sam that's _not_ Ruby," Liz announced. "It's _not_ Ruby!"

'Ruby' stared at them all and then Sam was slammed against one wall, pinning him and made him drop the knife. Both Rossi and Morgan were thrown against another wall, knocking them out so that they fell to the floor in two unconscious heaps, and both Dean and Liz ended up on top of the table, unable to move.

Dean grunted as he lifted his head up and glared at 'Ruby', and Sam looked between them. "H-how _long_ have you been in her?"

"Who?" Sam asked and then he sensed the different emotions coming from 'Ruby'. "You mean that's-"

"Lilith," Liz confirmed, also grunting and trying to lift up her head.

Lilith smirked, her face becoming more childlike. "Not long," she answered and looked down at the body. "But I _like_ it," she commented. "It's all _grownup_ and pretty." She looked at the twins, her eyes turning white.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked, trying to free himself.

Lilith's eyes returned to normal and she faced Sam. "She was a _very_ bad girl," she told him. "So I sent her far, _far away_."

"You know," Dean sneered, "we should've seen it before… but you all look alike to me."

"And you're _ugly_ ," Liz added.

Lilith scowled at them and then turned her attention to Sam and walked slowly toward him. " _Hello_ , Sam," she said lustfully. "I've _wanted_ to meet you for a _very_ long time." She then grabbed hold of his chin, forcing him to look at her, and then forcefully kissed him for several hour-long seconds before releasing him. "Your lips are _soft_."

Sam grimaced and tried to free his head from her grip. "Right, so you have me," he grunted, looking at her. "Let my brother and sister go."

Lilith smiled. "Silly goose," she teased. "You wanna bargain you have to have _something_ that I want. You _don't_ and I _do_ have those last requests for the late Azazel to fulfill."

"So, is _this_ your big plan, huh?" Liz asked angrily. "Drag us to hell. Kill Sam and then what? Become queen bitch?"

Lilith scowled again. "I don't have to answer to puppy chow," she snapped, focusing her gaze on the twins and they cried out as the pressure on them increased. She then released her grip on Sam's chin and walked over to the door.

She grabbed the doorknob, smirked at them, and said, "Sick'em, boys."

Alarmed, Sam snapped his head to Dean and Liz, and they exchanged looks before looking back at the doors.

Enjoying their fear, Lilith opened the door and the goofer dust blew away. The hellhounds charged into the room and they went straight after Dean and Liz, and they screamed when the hellhounds grabbed them by their legs and dragged them off the table.

Sam tried to free himself, but he couldn't, and he watched helplessly as the hellhounds tore into his siblings. "No! Stop!" he shouted.

Lilith briefly glanced at Sam and then looked back at the twins, who were struggling against the hellhounds, which were tearing into them, and blood was spraying everywhere.

" _Stop it!_ " Sam screamed as Dean managed to kick both hounds away, and then he and Liz rolled onto their stomachs and attempted to crawl away, but the hounds pounced again, slashing their backs and shoulders, making them cry out, and Lilith smiled, enjoying it all.

"No!" Sam screamed as the hounds flipped his siblings over and tore into their chests, and he watched in horror. "No! Stop it!" he could sense that they were dying and he couldn't stop it. " _Stop it! No!_ "

Lilith faced him and smiled broadly. "Yes." And her eyes turned white as she raised her hand and unleashed a bright, burning white light toward him.

Feeling the intense heart and accepting his fate, Sam turned his head away and shut his eyes. After several hour-long seconds, the light faded and Lilith lowered her hand, her eyes returning to normal.

She then gaped at the slight of Sam huddled in a corner with his hands covering his face next to a cabinet, and he was _very_ much alive. "How-?"

Hearing this, Sam realized that he was both alive and unharmed; he lowered his hands, looked up at her, and then he slowly stood up, anger now coursing through his body.

Scared, Lilith raised her hand again, this time in warning as she backed away. "Back." But Sam started walking toward her. "I said _back_."

With cold determination on his face, Sam bent down, picked up the knife, and then straightened up, now with hate on his face, and this terrified Lilith. "I don't _think_ so," he snarled and raised the knife to stab her.

Morgan and Rossi regained consciousness, just in time for Lilith to scream and exited the body as a lot of black smoke, and it retreated into a nearby vent in the ceiling. The blonde dropped to the floor, dead.

"Sam?" Morgan asked and then he saw Dean and Liz – what was left of them. "Damn."

"Oh no," Rossi whispered by the sight, and watched helplessly as Sam dropped the knife and went to his siblings' bodies. "Sam…"

Sam ignored them, knelt down as the tears began falling, and then cradled his siblings in his arms, crying. "No…no…Dean…Liz… _no!_ "

It was these cries of loss and anguish that enabled Bobby, Hotch, Reid, Emily, JJ, Penelope, and Kevin to find them. Moments after entering the room, both Penelope and Kevin had to leave, and no one stopped them _or_ blamed them.

"Damn," Bobby cursed. "Sam…I…"

Nothing could be said, the sight before them spoke volumes. They'd failed and there was _nothing_ that they could do to change it… _nothing_ at all.

* * *

Deep in hell, hooked onto the torture rack, and surrounded by other screaming souls, both Dean and Liz screamed for help, help that would never come.

" _Help! No! Somebody help us!"_

" _Help! Please help!"_

" _Sam! Saaaaaaam!"_

* * *

A/N: Man, I hate leaving you all hanging on a cliffy like this, but there you have it. So, there's one more chapter next week, and a one-shot the week after that. R&R everyone!


	4. Epilogue: LOST

Supernatural: No Rest for the Wicked

A/N: Here's the final chapter for this story and there will be a one-shot after this. I have started working on the stories for Season 4, but I've hit writer's block, more like a brick wall, and I'm working on trying to knock it down. Basically, it'll be a while before I can start posting the next season, but I do promise that I won't be leaving Dean and Liz in Hell forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE: LOST**

" _And it came to pass that there arose a mist of darkness; yea, even an exceedingly great mist of darkness, insomuch that they who had commenced in the path did lose their way, that they wandered off and were lost_ _."_

 _1 Nephi 8:23_

 _Despite our best efforts, we'd failed, and the_ very _thing that Azazel had wanted, the very thing that I tried to prevent,_ did _happen: Dean was in hell, and so was I. Sam was alone save for our friends and I – I-_

Liz couldn't write any further, staring at her hand, which was trembling; she tried to resume writing, but she couldn't do it, and the pen dropped from her numb fingers as her whole body began shaking.

"No…" she moaned, hugging herself as painful memories flooded her mind, and she began rocking, trying to force them back. "No…please no…not now…"

One of the women saw this, sent another to find Liz's husband, and then wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, speaking softly. "Sshh, it's ok, honey. Your husband's coming…Cas is coming, sshh…"

Cas immediately arrived and scooped his wife into his arms. "Someone bring the book and pens," he requested and carried her to a nearby corner that had two cots pushed together, and it had drapes to hide them from view.

Laying Liz down, he accepted the items and placed them into an iron box that he padlocked, closed the drapes, and then sat down. Holding his wife again, he gently stroke her sweat-soaked hair, and spoke quietly to her. "It's ok, my love. It'll pass…don't fight it…just let go."

Liz clung to Cas, crying, trembling and sweating as the memories continued to overwhelm her. All through the night they held each other as the dark forces attacked the safe room from all sides, trying to find a way in.

' _We'll survive the night,'_ Cas silently vowed as Liz finally fell asleep in his arms, exhausted, and twitched a bit because of bad dreams. _'You'll continue to write the truth and I'll make sure that it happens.'_

* * *

Outside the ruins of the house, now a massive crater with the huge iron safe room in the center of it, the _only_ thing keeping them at bay, and _keeping_ them from winning the war.

The leader watched from on top of a pile of crushed cars, watching as its' forces fought to find a way in to destroy the resistance, kill those who still knew the truth.

' _They can't hide forever,'_ the leader thought, folding its' arms over its' tall form. _'No matter_ where _they go, no matter_ what _they do, and no matter_ how _long it takes,_ I'll _destroy them all.'_

And the leader continued to watch and wait.

* * *

A/N: See you all next week for the one-shot. R&R everyone!


End file.
